Flat panel display devices of various types have come into commercial use, replacing individual display devices such as NIXIE tubes. One type of panel, known as a PANAPLEX panel, made and sold by Burroughs Corporation, is a gas-filled device which normally uses a neon or neon-containing gas and generates light which is orange in color. This type of device operates well; however, it would be desirable for panels of this type to display characters in other colors. The present invention provides such a panel.